Habbits
by lanexard
Summary: Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu selalu ada. Untuk setiap orang, setiap keluarga dan setiap pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta. Begitupula pasangan satu ini, dua orang dengan warna rambut yang terang dan memancing perhatian—kuning madu yang manis dan merah indah batu ruby. Warning(s): KiseAka, Drabble, Fluff(or fail fluff?), Possible OOC, Future Timeline, etc. First time writing fluff!


Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu selalu ada. Untuk setiap orang, setiap keluarga dan setiap pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta. Begitupula pasangan satu ini, dua orang dengan warna rambut yang terang dan memancing perhatian—kuning madu yang manis dan merah indah batu _ruby_.

* * *

**"Habbits"**

**Pairing: KiseAka. (Yes, that order.)**

**Warning(s): Drabble, Fluff(or fail fluff?), Un-beta-ed, Possible OOC, Future Timeline, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot and story idea © lanexard**

* * *

Jadwal padat dan ketat memakan waktu kedua mantan pemain basket ini. Di kala yang satu disibukkan jadwal penerbangan yang harus ia tangani; yang satu lagi disibukkan kompetisi-kompetisi shogi yang hampir tiap bulan diadakan. Pada saat-saat sibuk, Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou memang jarang sekali saling berjumpa—tapi justru di saat-saat inilah, semua orang dapat melihat sisi manis pasangan ini.

Begitu sampai di tujuan penerbangan—misalnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kise adalah mennyalakan ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran—menggigit bibir bawah sambil menggumam asal— lalu setelah itu, yang ditemukannya pertama kali adalah pesan singkat dari Akashi, hanya sekedar menanyakan hal-hal ringan—tapi sukses membuat Kise tersenyum lebar secara perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Disana pasti masih musim dingin, kau ingat membawa sweater dan jaket, 'kan?"

"Jangan lupa makan begitu sampai. Kalau kau pingsan disana, tidak ada yang akan membawamu pulang."

Atau hal-hal lain; yang kalau diingat di masa SMP dan SMA mereka dulu—sama sekali bukan tipikal Akashi. Meskipun demikian—lagi-lagi kutekankan— pesan-pesan singkat ini sudah cukup bagi Kise untuk menjalani harinya dengan keceriaan dua kali lipat dan mata madu bersinar gembira.

* * *

Setiap ada kompetisi shogi, sebelum keluar dari ruangan mereka pada pagi hari, Kise akan mengecup lembut dahi Akashi. Mengusapnya sambil menempel senyum di wajahnya lalu berkata, "Selamat berjuang" —meskipun ia tau kekasihnya ini akan selalu menang—tempat apapun, momen apapun, kondisi apapun.

Kemudian yang bersurai merah akan balas tersenyum—meski tipis sekali, Kise selalu berhasil melihatnya— dan mengatakan frasa favoritnya.

"Aku selalu menang, Ryouta."

Dan keduanya lalu bersamaan berpikir—

"—tentu, bahkan kau memenangkan hatiku, Akashicchi~"

* * *

Padat sekali jadwal mereka itu—memang. Namun waktu kosong untuk beristirahat di apartemen tempat keduanya tinggal selalu datang sekali-sekali. Pada bulan-bulan itu, tiap malamnya akan terdengar simfoni desahan dan suara tubuh saling bersentuhan, teriakkan-teriakkan seorang lelaki tertentu memanggil nama yang lain; melodi indah di telinga kedua pria tersebut.

Bila sudah begitu, pagi-pagi sekali, Akashi akan bangun dengan surai merahnya acak-acakkan—dengan kaki bergetar yang diseret-seret menuju dapur, untuk lalu mempersiapkan sarapan bagi keduanya. Entah itu pancake bermandikan sirup karamel atau sandwich sehat ala Akashi Seijuurou—yang pastinya disiapkan sambil tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali dan dalam keheningan yang damai.

Sekitar pukul 6 hingga 7 pagi, burung-burung di depan apartemen bergaya minimalis itu akan berkicau hingga ramai—yang pasti berujung dengan membangunkan Kise. Jika saat Kise keluar Akasi masih mempersiapkan hidangan, lenganlengan panjang dan berkulit cerah akan melingkar diantara pinggang ramping Akashi. Lalu sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih kecil, pria berambut kuning keemasan itu akan berbisik lembut, "Pagi, Akashicchi."

Perbincangan dan percakapan kasual tiap pagi yang dinikmati semua orang selalu terjadi, dilanjutkan dengan sesi sarapan yang hening. Akan tetapi, selama pagi berlangsung, mata heterochromia merah dan emas akan selalu bertemu sepasang mata yang berbulu mata lentik—menghasilkan senyuman yang perlahan-lahan mengembang.

Pada siang-siang yang panas, Kise dan Akashi akan saling berpelukkan di depan kipas angin listrik dan pada hari dingin, saling bersandar di depan tungku perapian. Di musim semi dan musim gugur, setiap sore keduanya akan bersantai di balkon yang cukup luas—duduk-duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah sambil membolak-balik buku dan berbincang.

Ketika malam hari datang, makan malam akan dijalani dengan lilin—kau tau, Kise itu seorang romantis— serta makanan masakan mantan kapten itu lagi. Sambil melahap hidangan yang ada, keduanya akan bertatap muka dan sekali-sekali mencuri pandangan ke arah jendela untuk melihat langit di luar.

Kebiasaan lain sebelum tidur adalah keduanya akan bersantai lagi di balkon kala langit cerah—melihat-lihat bintang yang bertaburan dan bulan yang selalu bersinar dengan indah. Hening, namun masing-masing individual akan merasa tenang dan bahagia.

Persis sebelum memasuki kamar tidur untuk kegiatan malam hari mereka—kau tau apalah— Kise akan memeluk Akashi erat-erat dalam dekapan hangat, sementara Akashi membalasnya. Sekali lagi berbisik di samping telinga Akashi—frasa yang agak beda dengan yang di pagi hari, yaitu satu kalimat sederhana yang selalu menghangatkan hati Akashi—

"—Akashicchi, aishiteru yo."

Dan tentunya,

"—Aa, aishiteru mo, Ryouta."

* * *

Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu selalu ada. Untuk setiap orang, setiap keluarga dan setiap pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta. Begitupula pasangan satu ini, dua orang dengan warna rambut yang terang dan memancing perhatian—kuning madu yang manis dan merah iindah batu _ruby_.

Salah satunya adalah kebiasaan untuk tetap saling mencintai dan saling menyatakan perasaan bahagia tersebut.

_**The End.**_

* * *

A/N Corner;

Hai! *lambai-lambai*

Kali ini nulis fluff, yang sebenernya pertama kali. Saya buru-buru dan nggak biasa nulis cerita bahagia sih, dan kebetulan nulis ini tuh niatnya supaya bangkit dari _badmood_ :"

Kembali lagi dengan KiseAka; pairing yang tetap favorit meskipun cukup suka sama NijiAka dan AkaKuro. /HEH

Reviews, teman-teman?


End file.
